


Firefly

by lynxzpanther



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: I just ship it so it's there if you squint, M/M, knowledge of Firefly isn't necessary but it would probably help, not really slash, otherwise you can read it as a brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxzpanther/pseuds/lynxzpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental TV marathon gives Dean and Cas a new favorite show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the post by moonstiel on tumblr reading: "I just need Dean and Cas to become completely obsessed with Firefly. For Dean it’s obvious—cowboys on spaceships? Was there ever a show more custom made for the guy with the Star Trek references and a love for John Wayne? Cas, I think, would enjoy the ideas presented about rebellion and religion, especially the reversion of right and wrong, but they’d both love the idea of finding a new home aboard a spaceship, for isn’t finding homes what they’ve both had to do?"  
> The idea got stuck in my head; I was bored out of my mind in math; I decided to take a crack at it. The genius of this idea's inception belongs entirely to Kyra.

Dean hears the sound of explosions emitting from the crappy motel TV's speakers. That's not altogether uncommon, but it is more violent than Cas' usual taste in television. Whatever it is, it's definitely Dean's taste in TV (he will deny Dr. Sexy to the grave, but fake blood and bombs are awesome), and it switches off his brain. He shuts Sam's laptop with a sigh: he'll find a new hunt in the morning. 

Cas still has a terrible habit of stealing Dean's bed—luckily, only when he’s not in it; this is the personal space problem all over again—and Dean doesn’t want to deal with Sam’s bitching, so he collapses next to Cas. “What are we watching?” 

The angel’s eyes are glued to the screen, flickering intently over the shifting details, and it takes him so long to respond that Dean thinks he didn’t even hear the question. He’s about to ask again when Cas points and the title sequence begins. 

It kind of looks like a western film… but those are spaceships…

It takes all of Dean’s (admittedly finite) self-control to hold in a groan. Cas is watching a show about space cowboys. 

But it’s late, Dean’s tired, Sam’s out doing hell knows what, and he doesn’t feel like explaining why shows about space cowboys are automatically guaranteed to be shitty to Cas. That takes more patience than even Mother Teresa could have possessed, and Dean is no saint. Instead, he hauls himself up, treks to the fridge, opens a beer, and rejoins in the angel in watching. 

Two episodes later, it’s past midnight and they’re both addicted, though neither would admit it. (Well, Dean wouldn’t, at least: space cowboys, c’mon, he’s got standards… kinda.) Cas attentively watches the scenes with the sheppard, seeking some measure of peace with his choices. He appreciates the character of the captain, for Malcolm Reynolds reminds him of his righteous man in the early days of their acquaintance. Dean is drawn inexorably to the Tam’s tragedy. Simon is a douche in a monkey suit, but Dean can relate to the need to put a younger sibling’s safety above all else. River’s plight unsettles him, calling forth flashes of Sam’s desperate, angry screams echoing out of the panic room and permeating every room of Bobby’s house, of Cas babbling about bees, and of scratching feverishly at his own arms to claw away the panic clinging to his skin. 

At three a.m., Sam returns from the college library that’s finally kicked him out. He finds Cas and Dean slumped against each other, asleep, lit by the TV’s glow. (Cas doesn’t need sleep, but occasionally consents to rest, as Dean has vehemently rejected his continued offers to “watch over him while he sleeps.”) Sam simply rolls his eyes, turns off the TV, and goes to sleep. He is blissfully unaware that this night will culminate in weeks of references he doesn’t understand, followed by months of repeated one season marathons. The damn space cowboys will never leave their TV again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Firefly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717478) by [idunnowatimdoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idunnowatimdoing/pseuds/idunnowatimdoing)




End file.
